The invention relates to a safety circuit arrangement for the high-voltage supply of an electrostatic filter, in particular of an electrostatic soot trap for diesel internal-combustion engines.
Electrostatic soot traps for diesel vehicles, also called soot filters, agglomerators or coagulators, are described, for example, in DE-A1-3 500 373 or DE-A1-3 424 196. In these prior art soot traps control devices with an output of up to 20 kV, 150 W and 10 mA are used for generating the high voltage required for creating the electrostatic field. A control device of this type for generating a high voltage is described, for example, in DE-A1-3 531 025. Owing to these control devices, there is a considerable risk potential for people in the case of improper use, or also with servicing and repair work on the vehicle, or in the case of an accident, so that preventative measures are necessary to avoid endangering people.